James Rutherford in the 2012!
by minusoneball
Summary: James Rutherford is knowing something very horrorful, 2012 have come to kill all people, but James had a week to save his love and stop president, is he going to end good with world? Or president would have revenge? See it bye yourshield!


James Rutherford in the 2012!

One particular day a rich friendly business man named James Rutherford was eating breakfast and watching the T.V. when he hear about something as creepy as hell, the world was really going to end in the 2012! To be exact 23/12/12! By the way the day was 16 of the same month, so he tough "I need to do things good so I end good with world".

And he do that, he put in his formal suit and grab his suitcase and then he saw a strange person moaning and walking like he was drunk, and James Rutherford said to himself "That's a zombie! I don't want to be zombie!" And a tear fell from his eye, but then he saw his motorcycle and he grabs it and killed zombie with tires, he then was on his motorcycle when he got a call, it was from President, asking James Rutherford "What are zombies!" Then James Rutherford said to President "Zombies are the end of the world like 2012 said to us… but you ignore it president… YOU IGNORE 2012!"  
So President cut the call and throws cell phone away with anger and feelings of revenge, he had hated James Rutherford since 2005 because of the accident that no one remembers or wants to remember.

Then James Rutherford reach to his loved one house and stop, he started to scream "RUTELIA, RUTELIA! We need to go! 2012 is here and he don't want us together! But there was no Rutelia, neither Rutelia's cat, but then James Rutherford look around, and he though deeply and saw his suitcase and said "It's time for me to open this suitcase!" He open it and saw DVD and then he screamed with madness like no one before!

He put DVD in his laptop and saw a video, it was… PRESIDENT… he made it… the zombies, the 2012, the disappearance of Rutelia all because President selfish desire… desire of world domination. Then James Rutherford said to himself "I need some ammo so I can shoot President in HEAD"

Then James Rutherford went to the ammo shop but then the horror, the zombies were eating ammo like they were starving to death, he laugh in anxiety because he didn't now what to do… but he laugh to hard and zombies doesn't like that, so they started to chase him, then James Rutherford stood on his two feet and said to President "No President, this time I don't going to use motorcycle, and President freeze in panic as he saw James Rutherford kill zombies with DVD, but then the one who freezes was James Rutherford as he saw one zombie in particular it was… Rutelia… but… ZOMBIE! And a smile appeared in President's face, but James Rutherford said "Rutelia 2012 make you like this and President is bad, I'm sorry Rutelia but I have to kill you, so he untied his tie and strangled Rutelia to death because DVD didn't work on Rutelia. Then he turns to President and say "You are going to pay for this, very, very PAY!

So President got Train and go aboard with some zombies, money and the destructive laser, that destroy humans but no zombies, James Rutherford ran as fast as he could but he didn't got Train so he sat in middle of the rail track, he removed his suit and started to cry, thinking that 2012 was in reality his fault and lamenting that world was going to end bad with him.

But then he remembered Rutelia zombie face! And he got courage from that old but peaceful memory and said "I need to do something or else President is going to be ruler of the world with that money he got!" he then open his suitcase and put DVD aside, he grab his laptop and open it, inside laptop was Weapon, he then said to President "This is the time I have waiting for, President, you brought 2012 to world and I brought Rutelia to you, now I have Weapon!" And President said "Ha fool you have Weapon, but there's one thing you will never have… AMMO!" James Rutherford smiled, and President was SHOCKED! As James Rutherford slowly got ammo from pocket.

He then said "President! Zombies are bad as money, but ammo is the only way to stop 2012, you made Rutelia zombie so its time for you to be ONE! James Rutherford then grab the destructive laser, that destroy humans but no zombies, and aim to President, President fall on his knees and said "James Rutherford, money is the only way… you will never understand…" These last words filled James Rutherford's heart with hatred as he push button to blast laser… it was all over now, President was now a zombie, James Rutherford grab money and stops Train before it was to late… but it was… 2012 had come to kill all, James Rutherford always knew this, the end of the world was unstoppable, he sat on end of the world and said "I end good with world"

The End


End file.
